<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>is it working? by goldensk1es</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002506">is it working?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldensk1es/pseuds/goldensk1es'>goldensk1es</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, but hes also stubborn as hell, can you tell i love prinxiety, hes a tired emo, luckily roman knows how to get him to go to sleep, virgil needs to go to sleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldensk1es/pseuds/goldensk1es</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>roman tries to get virgil to go to sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>is it working?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was a part of my tss oneshots but i deleted that so yeah</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Virge, c'mon we gotta go to sleep." Roman mumbled as he sleepily walked over to his husband, who was sitting at his desk in their office, working on something.</p>
<p>"I don't need to go to bed, 'm not tired. I'll be fine, just go and I'll be there in an hour." Virgil waved him off, getting distracted momentarily as Roman placed a soft kiss on his lips. He sighed and playfully pushed his lover away, turning back to his work.<br/>
"But darling, I'll be so lonely without you. Come curl up in my arms so I can feel whole again." The prince-like man placed the back of his hand on his forehead dramatically, falling onto the floor. Virgil chuckled at his husband's antics, his face flushing slightly.</p>
<p>"Oh. Well- are you trying to seduce me into healthy sleeping patterns?" Virgil then turned to Roman, leaning forward in his chair ever so slightly. A faint smile was on the man's lips as he watched the princely man smirk, getting up and moving closer to him. Virgil's breath hitched as Roman got close to his face, their lips just barely brushing.<br/>
"Is it working?" Roman whispered, backing up and watching the anxious man's face flush, a grin growing on his face as he loves watching Virgil get flustered. Getting up and taking a step forward, Virgil sighed in defeat as he leaned into Roman's chest.</p>
<p>"Carry me?" He looked up at Roman with those puppy dog eyes that he knew his husband wouldn't be able to resist. Roman chuckled and nodded, picking Virgil up bridal style. He walked out of the office and to their bedroom, closing the door behind him before gently placing Virgil on the bed.<br/>
"Ro, I kinda need to change." Virgil muttered, to which Roman smirked, pulling his husband's shirt and pants off, his own quickly following.<br/>
"There, you're changed." Roman laughed, Virgil gaping at him as his cheeks burned.<br/>
"Hey, it's not the first time you've seen me like this." Roman winked and climbed into the bed next to Virgil, pulling the covers up over them and bringing his husband close to him, placing a soft kiss to his forehead.</p>
<p>"I love you, darling."</p>
<p>"I love you too, Princey."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>